Various O.sub.1 /W/O.sub.2 emulsions have already been disclosed (O/W/O=oil-in-water-in-oil) wherein the primary O/W emulsion (O/W=oil-in-water) is to be kept stable with the aid of hydrophilic ionic or non-ionic emulsifiers (see e.g. EP 391124, EP 425958). In EP 218394 only 4.5% of the oil phase is emulsified in the primary emulsion with at least 1.25% of the hydrophilic emulsifier sodium alkyl polyether sulfonate.
From JP-A-07-101849 a multiple phase emulsion of the O/W/O type is known in which kojic acid, 5-hydroxy-2-(hydroxymethyl)1,4-pyrone is contained as an active ingredient. JP-A-07-101844 describes an O/W/O emulsion containing two different UV-filters and showing a reduced skin irritation.
Problematic with the well-known emulsions of this type is that particularly for sun protection preparations with higher sun protection factors large amounts of lipophilic UV-absorbent must be introduced into the inner oil phase and that this has hitherto only been possible by increasing the hydrophilic emulsifier proportion. In this way however, the stability of the overall emulsion and thus also of the outer oil phase is impaired since conventional O/W/O emulsions tend to break down to simple O/W emulsions.
It is furthermore known that increased amounts of oil, particularly of silicone oils, led to difficulties in the production of stable W/O formulations. Poor stability is shown which results in too high a fluidity. The need thus also exists to incorporate more oil in the oily phase of a W/O formulation without loss of stability.